


[PODFIC] Security Blanket

by lunatique



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: "A quiet moment at Kurosawa's apartment on a rainy Saturday afternoon."
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: CheriMaho White Day Gift Exchange 2021





	[PODFIC] Security Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurosawa-sun (zscribez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zscribez/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Security Blanket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974747) by [Incandescentflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentflower/pseuds/Incandescentflower). 



> A treat for Zee who wanted podfic some of of their fave stories :D

LENGTH: 9:45 mins | SIZE: 9 mb

[STREAMING + DOWNLOAD](https://lunatique.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Security%20blanket%20by%20incandescentflower.mp3)

Right-click+"save link as" the streaming link to download! :D

Thank you Paraka for hosting!


End file.
